Dimmsdale Tales
|caption = |season = 9 |episode = 39 |prodcode = 148 |creator = Butch Hartman |story = |writer = Joanna Lewis Alec Schwimmer Kristine Songco Sindy Spackman |storyboard = Brandon Kruse Miguel Puga |director = Ken Bruce Gary Conrad |producer = |production design = |art direction = George A. Goodchild |music direction = Guy Moon |full credits = Dimmsdale Tales - Credits |airdate = July 18, 2014 |headgag = Toilet |wish = |book = |dvd = |iTunes = |previous = School of Crock |next = The Past and the Furious}} Dimmsdale Tales is the thirty-ninth episode of Season 9. Plot Timmy and Dad go on the Squirrely Scouts annual camping trip. Dad forgets the camping supplies. Timmy secretly uses the fairies for some of the campers' needs. He also suggests that they tell scary stories around a campfire. What are the scary stories? Synopsis Dad forgets the camping supplies of the Squirrely Scouts annual camping trip. Instead of gathering wood to build a fire, Dad suggests that they "warm" themselves by a video of a fire- which needs "buffering". Timmy suggests that they tell scary stories, so Dad tells the scary story of 4 females in one house. Another scary story: Cosmo and Sparky are playing a video-game and defeating a ghost. When Wanda leaves the house, a lightning flash strikes her. She wants to come back inside, but they think that she is the scary ghost who wants revenge on them for the game. Poor Wanda suffers from this confusion. Even when they see evidence that she is Wanda, they still insist that she is the banshee. The scouts are hungry so Timmy wishes for pizza. Cosmo brings them the pizza. Next, Timmy tells the story of Dad seeing his most frightening sight- Dinkleberg and worse than one- many Dinklebergs; the Flight attendant, a passenger and even the in-flight-movies are all about Dinkleberg. Dad's fear of Dinkleberg is magnified when he sees a Dinkle-lady with Dinkle-baby. Even the pilot is a Dinkleberg. Finally, the plane lands, so Dad runs from the "scare-line" airline. He crashes into Crocker and warns him about the frights. Crocker proceeds to... his greatest fear his mom is on the plane... many of her-! Another scary story is about love and "Rusty" the hook. Cosmo and Wanda are on a cliff; almost falling down into the watery grave of the ocean. This reminds Cosmo of the "watery gravy" one Thanksgiving when the yams got burnt. Cosmo is scared thinking that the ghost of Rusty came to get him, but that person is actually a pirate. Later, Rusty comes, but unexpectedly for a different purpose. After the scary stories, the scouts need to sleep, so Timmy magically arranges a hotel for them to sleep in. They had no tents or supplies. The scouts rejoice (except for the complainer kid). This has a happy ending for the camping trip including rescuing Dad from inside the whale. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Kid *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Wandalyn *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Carlsbad/ Titanic Guy *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky / Percy (Squirrely Scout) (credited as Whiny Kid) / Sparkplug / Rusty / Basketball Player / Leonardo Dicaprio *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Mrs. Crocker / Dinklebergs / Pirate **Chester And AJ Speaks but their voice actors were uncredited due to unknown reasons Category:All articles to be expanded Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Article stubs Category:Specials Category:Episodes